ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the North
The Lord of the North is the leader of the Dartus, and the fifth-in-command of Verpus the Foul. Once the Minister over all of Canada, he came into league with Verpus and, later, holdout NoHead Grandmaster Annabeth Black, as a spectral follower of the Darkness. After the final defeat of Verpus, he returns to New York to assist in leading the armies of the NoHeads in the Second NoHead War. He is killed in the Battle of the Eastern Fields by Telekinibabe and Ammon Dorber, towards the end of the War. Background Origins Centuries after serving Verpus the Foul, the Lord of the North eventually appeared in Canada, becoming the Prime Minister over the entire continent. It is unknown how he resumed the throne but it is rather unlikely that he assumed his rank through an election. In 1744, King Eden passed away and his daughter Edith, the Lord of the North's old enemy, inherited the throne. Upon her coronation, the Lord of the North challenged her to single combat, but Edith refused. However, four years later in 1748 the Lord of the North again challenged her — and Edith accepted. The Queen rode out of Saskatchewan to fight the Dark Lord at New Brunswick. He entered the city's gates and was never seen again, thus ending the reign of the Saskatchewan Kings and keeping the Lord of the North in control. In 1811 the Dark Lord realized that the spirit of Verpus had endured beyond death and allowed him to hide in Quebec, and the Dartus remained quiet in New Brunswick for the next hundred years. In the 1980s, Verpus took a new form as the Olbaid, and took up residence in the fortress of Thunder Quarters in 1989. This signaled the return of the Arboc. Powers and abilities Powers Darkness Mastery: As a Dartus, the Lord of the North had a wide arsenal of powers. He was surrounded by an aura of fear, enough to make trained soldiers run in terror. The Lord of the North was also a feared deviant, having powers over the physical world. *'Pyrokinesis': The Lord of the North could light objects on fire. Abilities Appearances ''Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? The Lord of the North is mentioned by Sheriff Bladepoint when he says that he knows the For the next 1200 years, the Lord of the North would serve Verpus as his fifth in command, placing him below the Thunderqueen, Verpus himself, and two unknown others. What he did after Verpus' death is unknown. ''Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? In 2007, he returned to Thunder Quarters after two years of absence and he was left to guard the prisons of the mansion, where Sheriff Bladepoint had been imprisoned and defeated by Verpus. Alone with the Dartus inside the fortress, the Dark Lord was also given the duty of guarding and eventually killing Sheriff Bladepoint. He received orders from the Thunderqueen to execute the Sheriff and confiscate the Hebaleth and give it to his master Verpus. He threw Bladepoint's cage in the other side of the tower. Bladepoint attacked him with a Stun beam, but the Dark Lord was not seriously injured. In anger, he dragged Bladepoint to a rock and scorned him for employing the Light in his master's holdout. Just then, Lady Valora came. Despite Valora's warning to not stop her, he stood in her way with his sword, and was smashed into the ground. Within minutes, the Olbaid was finally expelled from Thunder Quarters when Bladepoint confirmed that he truly was Verpus in disguise. With the Olbaid gone, the Lord of the North fled to the East and New York. The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation Despite making recurring appearances throughout the book, it is only near the end that the Lord of the North is identified by name and becomes an antagonist distinct from the other NoHead Recruits. He had returned to New York to assist in leading the armies of the NoHeads in the Second NoHead War. The NoHead Recruits rallied around the Lord of the North. Together, the ten of them labored to restore world dominance, gathering huge robotic hordes about themselves. During the Battle of the Eastern Field, the Lord of the North leads his armies against the furious charge of the Grand Army. As the Lord of the North hovers over Yasmine on his fell beast, Telekinibabe and Ammon Dorber stand in his way. In response to Telekinibabe's threats, the Lord of the North asks them who they think they are to stand up to him, revealing the prophecies of old to them. Dorber points out that he has neither mutantry nor a blade, but a pistol in hand. The Lord of the North briefly duels Telekinibabe, and while he's distracted, Dorber shoots him in the heart, slaying him. The prophecies of old thus come to pass. For not by mutantry or swordsmanship had he failed, but by that of a pistol. Now, with his death, the tide of the battle had changed, and ultimately the outcome of the Second NoHead War. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter The Lord of the North does not appear in The Final Chapter, as he is obviously dead, but he is mentioned during the final council of war before the Mission to the Lake of Tears, who predicted that the defeat of the Lord of the North, Annabeth Black's single most powerful servant, not to mention the loss of the battle itself, was one of several factors that would undermine Black's confidence in the superiority of her forces and make her more likely to embrace a vulnerable position. This counsel proves correct, and no more than ten days later, Black herself is finally defeated when Force Baby shoots her. Category:2020s deaths Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:The Super Babies villains Category:Elderly characters Category:Spirits Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Pre-20th century births Category:Canadian characters Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Before The SMSB characters